


Once

by bgltlena



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Universe, And others I haven't decided on yet, Calzona/Swan Queen, Emma Swan!Arizona Robbins, Evil Queen!Callie Torres, Henry Mills!Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, I think this is the best idea I've ever had, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arizona Robbins is contacted by her biological daughter, Sofia, on the night of her twenty-eighth birthday. Sofia begs her to come back to her hometown, Storybrooke, to help with some "curse" put in place by an evil queen, Sofia's adoptive mother. To Arizona, it just sounds like a kids' story, but she decides to tag along. She had to drive the kid home, anyway.</p><p>Note - these characters completely belong to the writers of Grey's Anatomy, and the earlier storylines to the writers of Once Upon a Time - until I diverge into my own plots later on in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea and had to get started writing it immediately even though it's really late and I have a final in the morning... sigh.

_Prince Derek rode quickly. He couldn't lose her, there had to be a way to save her. He sped across the land bridge, through the tundra, and through the snowy forest before he finally reached them - the dwarves, all gathered around a glass coffin. They all turned to look at him solemnly._

_"You're too late," Doc sighed, before turning back to look at the body in the coffin._

_"No." the prince stated simply, half in denial, half despairing, before running over to the coffin._

_"No!" He yelled it this time, finally seeing the face of his true love - dead in her coffin._

_"Open it," he demanded._

_"I'm sorry. She's gone," Grumpy replied, agitated._

_"At least let me say goodbye."_

_The dwarves lifted the lid off of the coffin, and the prince knelt down beside it. He leaned in to kiss her, and when he did, her eyes fluttered open, and she gasped. The prince beamed as she panted, wanting for air._

_"You..." she breathed, reaching up to cup his cheek. "You found me."_

_"Did you ever doubt I would?"_

_"Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause."_

_"Well, you never have to worry. I will always find you."_

_"Do you promise?"_

 

_Very shortly after the events in the forest, the prince and his love are getting married._

_"I do," said the prince._

_"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?"_

_"I do."_

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

_The audience exploded with applause - even Grumpy. As the couple leaned in to kiss, the door slammed open. The crowd moved back in terror as the Evil Queen strutted in, black dress trailing behind her._

_"Sorry I'm late," she said, not lacking her usual sarcasm. She walked toward the couple quickly, almost as if she were gliding. Two guards moved to stop her, but she tossed them aside easily with magic and a few members of the crowd screamed._

_"It's the queen - run!" yelled Doc - but Snow White just drew the prince's sword from its scabbard._

_"She's not a queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch," Snow said, sword pointed at the queen._

_"No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level. There's no need," the prince said, grabbing her hand. The queen just smirked as they lowered the sword._

_"You're wasting your time, you've already lost," the prince stated. "And I will not let you ruin this wedding."_

_"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything," the queen said. "On the contrary dear. I've come to give you a gift."_

_"We want nothing from you!" Snow exclaimed._

_"But you shall have it," spat the queen, voice dripping with venom. "My gift to you..." she trailed off for a moment. "Is this happy, happy day, for tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything_ all _of you love, will be taken from you forever, and out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."_

_She turned to leave, but the prince yelled._

_"HEY!"_

_He threw his sword - but just before it would hit her, she disappeared in a puff of black smoke._

 

_\---------_

 

Sofia closes her book and settles back into the bus seat. A woman leaned back to speak.

"That a good book?" she asks.

"This? It's... more than just a book."

"Oh!" the woman replies, laughing.

At that, the bus pulls over at Sofia's stop, and she exits. Now to find a cab. When she finally found one, she knocked on the window. The man pulled the phone away from his ear and rolled down the window.

"Uh, you take credit cards?" Sofia asks.

"Where to, chief?" the man replies, and Sofia smiles.

 

\---------

 

The elevator bell dinged as Arizona stepped off, curled blonde hair cascading down her back and hot pink dress hugging to every curve of her body. She looked around, trying to find her date. She finally saw him, smirking at her from a table in the corner. She moved toward him, and he stood up.

"Arizona?" he asked, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Ryan?" she replied, taking his hand. "You look relieved."

"Uh, well, it _is_ the internet," he chuckled. "Pictures can be-"

Arizona cut him off.

"Fake, outdated, stolen from a Victoria's Secret catalog," she stated, making him laugh.

"Exactly."

"So..."

"So... um, tell me something about yourself, Arizona."

"Oh, uh, well... Today's my birthday."

"And you're spending it with me? What about your friends?"

"Kind of a loner."

"And... you don't like your family?"

"No family to like."

"Oh, come on, everyone has a family."

"Technically, yeah, but not everyone knows who they are. Ready to run yet?"

He just chuckled.

"Oh, not a chance. You, Arizona, are, by far, the sexiest friendless orphan that I have ever met," he said, making them both laugh.

"Okay, your turn," she said, before adding. "No, wait. Let me guess."

He nodded, signaling for her to go ahead.

"Um, you are handsome, charming..."

"Go on."

"The kind of guy who - and now stop me if I get this wrong - embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail."

Ryan chuckled nervously. "What?"

Arizona just kept going.

"And the worst part of all of this is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The chick who put up the rest of the money."

"You're a bail bondsman."

"A bail bondsperson."

Ryan just laughed again - but then he took off running, flipping the table. Arizona sighed.

"Really?"

Ryan ran to his car, and Arizona just walked out to him. Little did he know, she'd already had a boot put on his tire.

"Look, you don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you. I've got money," Ryan said, desperate.

"No you don't, and if you did, you should give it to your wife to take care of your family."

"What the hell do you know about family, huh?"

The blonde slammed his head into the steering wheel before sighing, "Nothing."

 

\---------

 

Arizona threw open the door to her apartment and kicked off her shoes, leaning against the wall. She placed the paper bag on the counter, pulling out a box containing a cupcake that she had bought for herself. She sighed, lighting the little blue star-shaped candle.

"Another banner year," she said.

She shook out the match and threw it on the counter before she squinted her eyes closed, making a wish and blowing the candle right back out. She plucked the candle out, peeled back the wrapper, and went to sink her teeth in -  but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Arizona groaned and put the cupcake down, jogging over to open the door, looking down at a girl. She looked like she was about... ten years old?

"Uh... Can I help you?" Arizona asked her.

"Are you Arizona Robbins?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"My name's Sofia. I'm your daughter."

Arizona just stared at the little girl, shocked, as she bluntly walked past her and into the apartment.

"Whoa, hey. Kid. _Kid. Kid!_ I don't have a daughter! Where are your _parents_ _?"_  Arizona asked, following her in.

Sofia sighed.

"Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?"

Arizona just stared at her again.

"That was me," the girl stated simply.

This was a little too much for Arizona to process at the moment.

"G-Give me a minute," she said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Was this kid really her daughter? She did look like her father, but how could she have ever found Arizona? Unless this kid was like the FBI or something, Arizona tried her damnedest to be hard for anyone to track down - especially a ten-year-old kid. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from outside.

"Hey, you have any juice? Wait, never mind, found some!"

Arizona left the bathroom to see Sofia chugging juice straight out of the bottle. When the kid noticed her, she put the juice down.

"You know, we should probably get going."

"Going where?" Arizona asked.

"I want you to come home with me," the girl replied, smiling.

"Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops," Arizona said, walking over to the phone.

"And I'll tell them you kidnapped me," the kid stated simply. Arizona sighed.

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother," she added, obviously frustrated.

"Yep."

"You're not gonna do that."

"Try me."

"You're pretty good, but here's the thing; there's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid? Are."

Arizona started dialing the police.

"Wait!"

She stopped.

"Please don't call the cops. Please? Come home with me."

"Where is home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" Arizona asked, skeptical.

Sofia nodded. "Mhm."

Arizona sighed.

"Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke," Arizona stated, walking toward the door. Sofia grinned and grabbed her backpack, running after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Hope you guys love this as much as I do. I know this is basically just the first ten minutes of the first episode with character names switched out, but I promise, it'll have my own twist and turns starting shortly. Most importantly, I'll be changing Emma/Regina!Arizona/Callie dialogue starting in the next chapter to make sure there's extra sexual tension ;)  
> So, I really want to write a bunch more oneshots, including a Swan Queen one that isn't like super angsty, but I need prompts! Be sure to leave me some on my twitter page, @fuckingcalzona! I'd appreciate anything!  
> Love always, Jo <3


End file.
